special a and maid sama crossover
by icyflame12
Summary: Misaki and Usui have the chance to transfer to a new school to get a better education. But as you know in hakusen academy everything is not all serious.


Special A and maid smaa crossover

Misaki was in the middle of sorting out papers from many different tall standing piles and she was getting really anoyed with. Out of no where suddenly came Usui Takumi. He is the best looking boy in the school and has top marks, But to misaki he is best known as perverted alien. "Taichou what are you doing" Uaui said camly. Misaki nearly jumped out of her skin with the fright he gave her." Ah Usui what are you doing here, and what does it look like i am doing." She screamed in his face. There fasces were only inches apart and misaki's cheeks burned with a scarlet colour. "I just came here to see you prez"."Go away you stupid perverted alien.

Late eveinig

Misaki had finaly finished her work in school and slowly walked out of the classroomonly to bump into usui. "Prez i am going to follow you home the the alien i am." Of couse usui had othere reason but decided to drop it. Misaki just sighed and chose to go with it because he wouldnt back down.

When they arrived at misakis house usui sad goodbye and said he would be outside her house in the morning. Whe she walked into the house she greeted her sister then went to find her mum. When she found her they started a converstation. "oh that reminds me we got a letter home from the school today." said her mum. Misaki hoping it wasnt something about her getting into truoble. "I am not in trouble am I." "No of cousre not it's a letter about you, saying somethng about being a tranferstudnt, now where have i left it. Oh found it." said her mum excitedly. Misaki scimmed over the peice of paper saying something about gong to a school called hakusen academy. she got up from where she was sitting and decided to go for a bath then go to bed and think it over.

Special A afternoon

Hikari hanazono was in a bad mood. She had just failed against her life time rival takashima kei. Everyone had lost count of how many times she had tried to beat takishama and how many times she had failed. Not only had she lost he had called her "miss number two." Hikari stompping her feet on the back way to the green house. Once she had walked in she could see tadashi stuffing his face then asking for more. She then seen akira picking up an arm chair and launching it at tadashi. Ryou, Megumi and jin were over in a corner talking to themselves, she then noticed that the twins were in battle with the sloth for ruous attention. Then finally she looked over to takashima and seen him sipping his earl grey tea."I was starting to gett worried about you miss number two". A massive rock saying "miss number two" landed on her head and she sank to the ground. "DON'T CALL ME NUMBER TWO."

It was late evening and kei and hikari were just leaving the greenhouse. The sun was setting and the were lovely shades of orange throught out the sky. "Wow look at that amazing view takashima." He looked up at the sky than to hikari. Just then a limo came around the corner that was for kei. The door was opened for him and her got in and he wound down the window. "See you tomprrow miss number two."

Maid sama

Misaki woke int the morning fresh and ready for the day ahead. She put on her uniform and grabbed something for breckfast and walked out the door. Usui was waiting outside like he said he was the bothwalked to school in sielence. Once they arravied at the gate the bell had rung anf there were students running inside. They both got into the classroom and were told to go to the head teachers office. Misaki was thinking it was something about the transfering. The teacher started talking about how they were the ttwo chosen.

S.A

Hikari had arrived at school she had got her usual greetings from her fangirls and they were talking about how much the afored her. She had finally got to the green house arms came out of nowhere and pulled her into a headlock. "ah Hiakri you look so cute when you have a dazed look on your face." said akira sweetly. Hikari wlked over to the seat next to kei and poured some tea. Ryou walked in through the door "we have some new transfer student coming today so please treat them kindly." Ryou said hopeful as if he was hopeing but some how knew it wouldnt.

ok so how was that :3


End file.
